


We can finish what we started

by Sammy_Winchester_83



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan-relationship, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Captain Hook | Killian Jones, bottom emma swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Winchester_83/pseuds/Sammy_Winchester_83
Summary: Emma and Killian have some stuff to do... or rather finish.





	

Killian came in and laid his eyes on Emma.  
"You know... we can finish what we started last time..." he smiled.  
She smiled too and responded   
" Okay... I can agree with this..." and suddenly she was right in front of him.  
He grabbed her waist and pulled her into rough kiss. She leaned into it and melted into sensation. He lift her and took her to bed, laying gently her body on soft shits.  
"Please, Killian... "she started begging.  
"Please what, love?" he mischieviously grinned. "I don't know what you want, until you tell me this..." he laid his hand on her cheek.  
"Please... I want you inside me, Killian..." she whined.  
Killian smiled and started unbuttoning her shirt. Then her jeans and he lightly brushed his palms around her stomach.  
"You're so beautiful... "he praised. Then he touched her bra and shot a questioning look towards her. She nodded quickly and shoved her head back, panting. Then he removed her bra and with one quick motion, did the same with her panties. He moaned at the look.  
"God... you're so hot..." he melted into the view of her.  
"Killian, just... fuck me already, can you? Please..." she begged.  
The pirate smirked.  
" Impatient, are we?" and with that he undressed himself and with sigh laid on her. They shivered at the sensation, and than Killian asked   
"You have some condoms?"  
Emma smiled.  
"Well, I always have something for these occasions." she said.  
She reached to the drawer and handled him a condom.  
He grabbed this then slides one finger into her hole. He started massaging and she moaned everytime when he hit her sweetspot. He added two more fingers, and then she was prepped. He started stroking himself, until his cock was red and slick with pre-cum. He grabbed condom, slipped it on his cock, and positioned himself. Then he pushed hard into her.  
"Oh God!" she screamed.  
Killian smirked.  
"No... I'm Killian Jones" he laughed.  
He stayed like that for some time to give her time to adjust to the senstastion, then he started pushing in and out. She screamed and suddenly they both were on the edge.  
" Killian I'm... I'm.. I'm gonna come!" she panted.  
Killian grinned.  
" Than... come for me, baby." and with that he did a final push and she came so hard, that she screamed his name. A few moments later he was cumming too, the sensation drove him crazy. Few minutes later, he slipped out od her, took off a condom and laid down next to her, both still panting.  
"I love you, Swan." he said and kissed her forehead.  
She smiled and laid her hand on his cheek.  
"I love you too, Killian." she responded.  
He slipped an arm around her, and cuddled with her. They were laying a few minutes until they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic on Ao3, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
